Past Loving
by Blue-Saiyan-Princess
Summary: Mirai Trunks felt his life go downhill untill he met another female saiyan that changed his life. also has lots of vegeta in here for the fans
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody that has to Dragonball Z except for a few new Saiyans I made up. So you can't sue me ok!?  
  
  
  
Warning: This fic is somewhat AU so if you don't like that then get out.  
  
Also this fic will contain some lemons and swearing so little people   
  
Should not be here!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: this is my first fic so go easy on me ok?   
  
This takes place in the GT timeline with some major changes.  
  
Also M.T (future Trunks) will be one of the main characters   
  
For this fic; he will help with my plot ok?  
  
Now on with the fic!   
  
Mirai Trunks sighed as he sat looking at the slowly passing sunset disappear behind the ocean not noticing a figure approaching him quiet but quickly.  
  
"Trunks?" a woman in her twenties with long blue hair whispered.  
  
Trunks didn't even have to look at the person standing a few feet away from him.  
  
"Yes Bra?" he said lowly  
  
"Trunks I'm worried about you, we all are! You've been out here for days on end  
  
Not doing anything but looking in a daze!" said Bra raising her voice with every word.   
  
Trunks looked at her for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face then turned back and gazed at the blue waters. Bra sighed and walked up to him placing a gentle hand on her future brother's shoulder.   
  
"I'm not going to force you to come home but think about ok? I don't want you hurting yourself".  
  
And with that she left Trunks with his troubled thoughts.  
  
"Home", Trunks thought as he remembered what happened in the future.   
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Trunks flew as fast as he could towards capsule corp.  
  
He was helping some elderly people with their groceries when he felt his mother's start to drop drastically. He reached his home and through to the front door not even bothering to close the door. Frantically searching for his mother's ki he felt it in her bedroom. Wasting no time he sprinted up the stairs and went towards his mother opening her bedroom door.  
  
"Mother?" the teen whispered going closer to her.  
  
"Trunks, my precious little boy", Mirai Bulma said in a weak voice while holding his hand. "I must tell you something, I'm sick Trunks, really sick, I don't know how much time I have left but I have to tell you something important".  
  
Trunks tried to speak but stopped as he saw the look on her face. "You have to promise me something Trunks, promise me when I'm gone you will go back to the past a live there happily", said Bulma talking deep breaths.  
  
"Mom, don't say that! You're going to be fine!" Trunks was starting to become frantic and was having trouble breathing. "Please, just do this last wish for me, I don't want to see you sad; going back to the past will made us both happy" ,promise me Trunks" Bulma pleaded.  
  
Tears started falling from the teens eyes as he listened to what his mother wanted him to do." I promise", he said with his voice thick with tears.  
  
Bulma smiled at her matured son and grasped his hand a little tighter.  
  
"I love you my baby boy and thank you for coming into my life", and with that her hand went limp and her ki disappeared forever.  
  
Trunks stood unblinking at his mom as he replayed everything that just happened.  
  
"Mother?" Trunks said shaking her hand. "Mom?" he tried shaking her harder trying not to face reality. Trunks ceased his movements and just sat limply on the floor with tears painting his hansom face.  
  
His life flashed before his eyes of the times he shared with his mom until he snapped.  
  
"Nooo MOTHER!" 


	2. A New Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody that has to Dragonball Z except for a few new Saiyans I made up. So you can't sue me ok!?  
  
Authors Not: Mirai Trunks will be called Lavender so you readers won't get confused because theirs two of them.  
  
Warnings about fic: Major AU  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Indescribable Love)  
  
Lavender slowly and painfully came out of his flashback, tears running steadily. "Why is this happening to me? Oh mother why did you have to go?" Lavender thought. He looked at the stars admiring the bright lights shining from them. "That shooting star looks pretty big", Lavender thought out loud. He looked closer and his eyes widened. "That's not a star, that's a space pod!"   
  
Lavender momentarily forgot his tears and sped towards where the pod would land. The ground rumbled as the pod made impact with the earth and left a king sized crater. Lavender wearily approached where it landed right as the hatched opened. He flew down closer to that pod and found an unconscious girl, about his age, battered and bruised from head to toe. That's not what caught his attention; it was the black with brown streaks saiyan tail twitching behind her.  
  
"Oh Kami!"   
  
Bulma carefully put the last bit of bandages the new saiyan's left arm. "She's lucky you found her in time or she wound have died with all these injuries she had", Bulma informed her future son. Lavender looked from the girl to his new mother, "How bad is it?"   
  
"Well", Bulma sighed. "She had a mild concussion, four broken ribs, a broken jaw and her tail is broken in most places".  
  
Lavender Gasped and again looked at the mysterious female worriedly. Bulma walked to him and placed a gentle and on his shoulder,  
  
"She will be fine; she just needs some good rest, like you do". He looked at Bulma and sighed slowly "Ok, goodnight mom", Lavender said as he went out the door, but not with one last look at the female he just saved.  
  
Lavender walked the long maze-like hallways of Capsule Corp. and made his way into his room, faintly hearing his mother tell the rest of the z fighters about the new arrival.  
  
Lavender groaned as the sunrays hit his face through his open balcony doors. He lazily made his way to the bathroom and had in mind on taking a long shower.  
  
He came downstairs smelling food being cooked by what he guessed was his grandmother. "Are you hungry dear?" It's what Lavender heard from the kitchen. He made his way to the kitchen being really confused, "How did she know I was here?"  
  
As he entered the kitchen he saw who Mrs. Brief was addressing to. "The girl I saved!"  
  
Mrs. Brief saw her grandson and smiled; "You're up early, come and sit down Lavender breakfast almost finished".  
  
Lavender sat opposite the saiyan that was looking wearily at him. He forced and small smile and sat down.  
  
"Uh…Hi, I'm Trunks but everyone calls me Lavender; what's your name", He Greeted and in return all he got was a low growl.  
  
Mrs. Brief turned as she heard the growling and walked up to the uncomfortable Saiyan; "It's ok, he means no harm to you".  
  
The Saiyan looked at the young man again and slowly replied.  
  
"Kitana" 


End file.
